Revenge Always Ends in Love
by SimplyHappy
Summary: Edward Cullen is the "Man" at Forks High and gets practically anything he wants.That's until Bella moves there and doesn't fall for his charm.Edward is angered and declares war. However Bella is just as smart as him and won't go without a fight. AH & AU
1. Alarm Clocks and Nicknames

Disclaimer: Me: For Christmas I want to own Twilght

Santa: Sorry kid, but i gave ownership rights to Stephenie Meyer

Me: WHAT!!

Santa: Yeah, so you can't own anything Twilight related... or Vans

Me: YOU SUCK!!

EPOV

"Edward! Get your lazy butt down here!"

My overly hyper ADD pixie of a sister screamed from below. I groaned and rolled onto my side and was assaulted by the lights that filtered through my blinds. I groggily made my way to the bathroom, still half sleep. It was the first day of high school and the only thing I was looking forward to, was the hot girls I can make out with. Knowing I could do nothing with my unruly hair, I changed in to some jeans, a blue and white striped shirt, and some Vans. I hurried down the stairs before my siblings had another excuse to hurt me.

"I'm up, you can calm down now." Alice just glared at me. For a girl that stands 4'10 she can be scary.

"_Eddie_, the reason for an alarm clock is to wake you up, not so you can stare at it and hit snooze." Stupid pixie, she knows I hate that name; all the girls at school call me that, it's annoying!

"I'm sorry _Mary_, but I could careless about the purpose of an alarm clock." Alice-1, Edward-1. She hated her real name as much as I hated my nickname.

"I hate you Edward." My big brother Emmett laugh boomed through the house. Alice reached up in an attempt to smack him in his head. Even if she could reach, Emmett's curly hair would block the impact. Emmett was huge body was shaking with laughter. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

Rose stood at 5'7 and was beautiful. She had sapphire like eyes and honey blonde hair. The only bad thing about Rose was that she knew she was pretty, so she acted vain sometimes. She had a twin brother, Jasper who had the same blue eyes and honey blond hair.

"Emmett, shut up! You're so loud!" Rosalie snapped. Today she wasn't in a good mood because Emmett accidentally through away her makeup.

"Sorry Rosie…" Ha, apparently he is still apologizing for that because he only uses that nickname when he was in trouble.

"You guys can ride with Alice because I want the car by myself." I hurried out the front door before Alice could object. I got into one of my prized possessions, Mr. Volvo. I saved up for several years for this car. I take good car of him and no one is allowed to drive. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to Forks High. At the speed I was going, I reached the school in minutes. After I parked my car, I saw a beautiful girl get out of her truck.


	2. Falling and Threats

BPOV

BPOV

Great, not only was it wet in Forks, but it was also windy. I escaped to Forks so I could avoid my mom's craptastic boyfriend. I hated Phil, the way he took advantage of my mom, how he ate everything, then expected me to clean up after his fat self, and most of all I hated how he treated my mom and I.

_Flashback_

_"Isabella, clean up this damn mess now!" Phil's husky voice called from the living room. Like always, the fat jerk was sitting on the couch drinking beer with cans and other trash resting beside him. Stupid asshole! I was getting tired of this crap and I felt like I was about to explode. When the jackass dropped another beer on the ground I lost it._

_"Clean it yourself, you made the mess!" Phil's face contorted into a face of rage. _

_"Excuse me bitch, this is my house, not yours." His voice was dripping with hate. "Don't ever talk back to me!" After many attempts, the dickhead finally got off the couch. We were both glaring at each other, finally I snapped._

_"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU? YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Suddenly a loud pop rang in the room and a searing pain began to increase on the side of my face. I put my hand over my cheek in a attempt to soothe the pain._

_"You ungrateful bitch, after all the fucking things I've done for you, get out of my face!" His eyes were half past crazy. "I don't even want to look at you" I felt the same way and as I came to realize this I realized what I had to do._

_"Don't worry, you want have to." I replied coolly, why didn't I think of this before. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I snatched my clothes and put them in a duffle bag, found my birth certificates and other necessary things so I could leave this hellhole. I ran out the house and caught the first bus to Forks, Washington._

_End Flashback_

Shuddering, I quickly hopped out of my truck. When I reached Forks, Charlie was surprised nut welcomed me with an open heart. He called my mom and she agreed to me living here. After registering me for high school, the only thing left was a car. You see, I have no aversion to Charlie dropping me off at school; it's the cruiser I detest. I didn't want to be seen being picked up in a black and white car with blinking lights. Nothing attracts attention than a police car, it's just better for everyone if I avoid being the center of attention. When I receive a lot of attention, I get nervous which amplifies my clumsiness. When I stumble I tend to hurt not only myself but others as well.

I began to walk to class, when I saw people staring at me. Wonderful, in a attempt to avoid the stares I looked at my feet. Unfortunately for me I now couldn't see were I was going and I ran into someone. The impact knocked me to my butt; I sighed and bean to get up when a hand was stretched out to help. Gratefully, I took the hand and looked up to thank whoever the hand belonged to. I found myself looking in the most striking set of emerald green eyes.

Standing in front of me was a gorgeous boy. He had messy bronze colored hair. So I didn't look like an ogling retard, I looked down.

"Um…thanks, you know for helping…" I blushed. What was wrong with me, why am I blushing like an idiot.

"There's another way you can think me." His voice had a seductive edge to it or maybe I was imagining it. However it sounded like there was another meaning to his words. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Like what…." I realized that I didn't want to know what he had in mind.

"Wanna go to the back of the school for a little privacy." He winked at me. As I stared in shock a wicked smile spread across his face. I may be new, but I know what that meant. Any feelings I had for this boy just went out the window and replaced with disgust.

"HELL NO! Get away from me you jerk!" I was pissed, I hardly talk to this boy for five minutes and he's already making moves. I stomped on his foot and turned away.

"You'll regret this; I'll make sure you'll wish you never came here!" He threatened me. He couldn't really mean that could he?


	3. Author's Note

AN: By request, I'll make the chapters longer, however this means waiting a little longer for me to put up a new chapter

AN: By request, I'll make the chapters longer, however this means waiting a little longer for me to put up a new chapter. I really appreciate all of you help. I even love criticism it help me improve this story. If you have any ideas on how to make this story better comment me!! Will update soon. YOU GUYS ROCK!! Peace Love & Twilight!!


	4. Plotting and Jaw Dropping Moments

Disclaimer: Again, no matter how many time I ask Santa, I'll never get ownershp rights for Twilight! Maybe i can bribe Stephenie Meyer for it...

EPOV

EPOV

I can't believe that girl refused me! That has never happened before; I mean I'm Edward freaking Cullen! All the girls lined up for a chance to go on a date me. I just do them all a favor by fulfilling their requests. My siblings are always annoyed when I bring a different girl each day to sit with us. I don't let it faze me much, but it still hurts when they don't speak to me that whole day. Rose and Alice say that I'm a jerk and that I disregard everyone's feelings. I don't agree because the girls seem perfectly fine when I ask them on a date even after I have ignored them for a whole week. Emmett and Jasper think I'm an ass, but they're probably saying that because they have girlfriends.

"Stupid girl." I was muttering that the whole way to English. When I finally settled in my seat I'd thought of a brilliant plan to get revenge on that strange girl. She was going to pay for her stupidity. How could she say no to me, I'm still confused, maybe she's gay. Hmm, that would be a reasonable explanation.

"Please turn to pg.234 in your text book." Mr. Johnson pulled from my thoughts.

Class was over in a flash, not that I paid attention any attention to it. I was to busy perfecting my plan to destroy the girl. It would require enlisting the help of the Queen of the bimbos, Kylie Santana. That girl had such an evil mind, it would put the most nortorius criminals to shame. I've seen her in action; she could put a girl on the verge of suicide.

"Hey Eddipuss!" One girl whispered in my ear as I sat in Trig. Is it really so hard to learn my first name, I mean it's only 6 freaking letters. I just turned and nodded, I wasn't in the mood for any girl's poor attempt to be attractive. She frowned and turned away. There were always times I wish I wasn't a player, believe me I've tried, but I always seem to fall back into pattern. I was just so used to being who I was, it was hard to change.

After P.E., it was finally time to go to lunch; I quickly sat down with my siblings and began to figure out how to execute the plan. It didn't take long because Kylie came up to the table and sat on my lap. My brothers and sisters turned away in disgust.

"Hi cutie," She batted her eyelashes. "I was wondering if you were going to take me to dinner tonight." She attempted to push out her cleavage, which was already in my face, might I add. I beat back the urge to throw up, you couldn't blame me, and if you saw what I saw, you would gag too.

"Um… can't, I have….to...do something." Wow, there was my brilliant excuse, how pathetic. Though, Kylie seemed to believe me because she pouted.

"Can we go next week?" To be honest I didn't want to go anywhere with her, not now not ever.

"Maybe," I was lying, but it might get her to help with the plan. "You'd have to do something for me first." She looked at me intently; this was going to be too easy. I stood and grabbed her hand before leading her into the hallway.

"Ky, I need you to have a little chat with the new girl, she been harassing me all day." I was shocked by the look on her face; I had to step back for a minute. She looked like she was ready to kill. I felt a twinge of regret for the new girl, but I quickly pushed the feeling out of my head.

"Don't worry Eddie; I'll take care of the whore." I saw a glint of evil flash in her hazel eyes as she smiled at me. I just smiled back and kissed her on the cheek. I turned and looked for Andrew Williams, the strange girl's new best friend. It was time to begin Phase Two.

KPOV (Kylie)

That girl needs to be put in her place. One day here and she's already making moves on _my_ man! I'll just have to show the slut how things run around here. There are rules that she'll need to be reminded of, and the consequences that happen when you break those rules. I told all of my friends about it and they were pissed.

"What a bitch, she thinks she can just walk in and do whatever the hell she wants!" Jessica, my best friend was sending death glares to the skank who sitting across the room from us. The girls around me murmured in agreement.

"Eddie wants us to have a little chat with _it_." I spat the last word. That pathetic excuse for a person can't even be considered a girl. Her brown hair was dull, as were her eyes. I don't see why Mike was fawning over her so much, oh well he won't like her much after today.

"I want to do more then talk, I want to get her ass!" I never have seen Jessica so pissed, I was so proud of her! She was right though, I wanted to so much more than talk. However, Eddie said just to talk to her, but he would be happy if I did this, wouldn't her?

"Yeah, let's kick her ass"

"I agree with Jessica."

"Hey, she going to the bathroom, let's go!" Another girl pointed out. Sure enough, the bitch was leaving the cafeteria. Any concern for what Eddie wanted disappeared from my thoughts. If it's an ass kicking they want, then it's an ass kicking they'll get.

BPOV

Lunch was a drag, I was asked to sit a table of bimbos, I denied as politely as I could. I was happy I did because as soon as a stunning girl with chocolate brown skin and straight dark brown hair sat down, they began to send death glares at me. I idly wondered what I did wrong. I honestly didn't care, but it would just be nice to know.

"Hey, are you the new girl?" A semi-cut boy with a dark tan, brown eyes and chin length black hair, looked at me with a friendly smile. So I guess not all guy were assholes at this school.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you." I smiled. He looked like a nice boy, but ever since the encounter the bronze-haired boy I can't be sure.

"Andrew, do you mind if I sit you?" he seemed polite. I gestured to the seat in front of me and he quickly sat down.

"Thanks, is that your iPod, can I see it!" He seemed very enthusiastic because he reached over for it before I could respond. Sadly, the movement was too quick and he knocked over my plate and fries fell into my lap. Great, just Great, I liked these jeans!

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." I managed to crack him a smile so I didn't look like I wanted to choke him.

"It's okay, I'll be right back, let me get these stain out." Andrew was blushing with embarrassment. I got up and ran to the bathroom. When I was in the hallway I saw the boy leaning casually against the wall. He gave me a look over and snorted; I resisted the urge to slap him and continued to the bathroom. I was still pissed at that jackass; I didn't notice the glares on the way. Why was everyone acting so weird, I didn't do anything to them!

"I hate that guy." I kept repeating to myself as I attempted to get the stains out of my pants. Luckily the jeans were dark wash, so the stain wasn't that noticeable. I sighed after minutes of vigorous scrubbing... I looked at myself in the mirror and what I saw was a mess. My eyes had rings underneath them because I couldn't sleep with the constant sound of rain hailing on my window pane. My dull brown eyes stared back at me; they were partly concealed by my hair. My friends said I was pretty countless times and for a while I believed them, but since the encounter with the boy in the hall I have begun to rethink that. I splashed water on my face; I needed to stop thinking about that dude, it was unhealthy. I was to busy have internal battles in my head to notice a group of girls standing behind me. I whirled around to be face to face with pissed off girls.

"Uh…..hello?" I still in shock that it came out in the form of a question. When I saw the looks on the girls face I immediately looked down. Wow, if looks could kill, I probably would have died on the spot. Finally after an uncomfortable silence, the beautiful girl with the chocolate skin stepped up. Her hazel eyes flashed with hate.

"Bitch, don't come to our high school thinking you can do whatever the hell you want!" She was obviously the head bimbo because the other girls flanked behind her, tensed as if they would shield her if a fight broke out. I held back a snort, like _this_ girl could fight!

"What did I do, I don't even know you?!" I was seriously confused; I bet my face showed it too. One day here and I already have enemies. This will be a _great_ way to start a conversation on how my day went, when Charlie asks.

"Just listen, don't talk to Edward," I was even more confused, who was Edward, maybe he was the bronze haired boy. I thought about it while she drawled on. "And don't even look at him, if you do, I _will_ kick your ass!" Oh wow, this was wonderful, I was being threatened _again_. This was the best 1st day ever! It's amazing how I could be sarcastic in a situation like this. My annoyance was steadily growing with each passing second as the girl glowered at me. In the end, it finally got the best of me.

"You'll kick my ass," This was truly hilarious, I stifled a chuckle so I could continue. "You've got to be kid "To my surprise, the slut punched me in the stomach. I bent over in pain. I underestimated her; she had a very strong arm. I felt the tears budding in my eyes, ready to fall any moment. I blinked them back; I didn't want to show weakness. I looked at the bitch dead in the eye and glared. She smirked at me and turned to leave, her friends followed suit. After a minute or so, I heard her talking to someone outside. I quietly put my ear to the door.

"Did you talk to her?" That voice! I can't believe it, Edward was the jerk from this morning! Fury spread throughout my body like a wildfire. He sent Kylie to confront me! What the fuck did I ever to that jackass!

"Yep, I talked to her and a little more." She sounded disgustingly sick, I dry-heaved silently.

"What do you mean a little more?" His voice seemed to get angrier by the second.

"I just showed our little Bella what happens when you break the rules." I felt like coming out there and beating her senseless.

"Kylie, couldn't you listen to what I asked for once!" Edward voice was a mixture of annoyance and irritation. "You know what, you can forget about our date next week!" I could hear footsteps walking away from the door. I stepped back from the door; I can't believe he did that just because I rejected him. I mean, he's the most egotistical guy I've ever meet! With a sigh I went to the mirror to see what kind damaged Kylie inflicted.

Luckily she hit me in my stomach instead of my face; I wouldn't want to explain what happened. The last thin I needed was Chief Swan coming to the school and arresting Kylie and her league of skanks. Although, I must admit, the thought of Kylie handcuffed in my dad's cruiser was highly enjoyable. With nothing left to do, I quietly ran out the bathroom and headed for English.

EPOV

So far my plan was going great; Andrew had "accidentally" spilled food on the girl, which made her go to the bathroom. Kylie had made her a social outcast in a matter of two seconds. The only thing left was for Ky to talk to the girl; thankfully she left the cafeteria a few minutes after the girl did. The only thing that I found a bit weird was she brought here friends along. I shouldn't worry, I trust Ky, I knew she wouldn't mess this up. I listened outside the girl's bathroom to hear the confrontation. It was going well until Kylie and her friends came out. I gave them cold glares that clearly told them to leave.

"Did you talk to her?" She gave me an innocent smile that made me suspicious.

"Yep, I talked to her and a little more." What! I thought I told her just to talk to her!

"What do you mean a little more?" I was furious, if she messes up my plans, I swear!

"I just showed our little Bella what happens when you break the rules." Rules, I didn't even know there was rules. Ky's voice had a mean edge to it and at that moment I knew what she did.

"Kylie, couldn't you listen to what I asked for once!" I asked her to talk, not fight, what if Bella tells her dad, I mean he is the chief and all; I'm too young to go to jail! Not only that, but it would kill Carlisle and Esme. "You know what, you can forget about our date next week!" Not that I wanted to go in the firs place. I turned around and headed back to the cafeteria. I was sitting at a table when Andrew approached me.

"Okay Edward, I did my part, I'm just curious though, why do you hate her?" Andrew's eyes were filled with wonder, I wasn't going to tell him about this morning, and it would taint my record of getting every girl I ever wanted. I quickly made up a lie.

"She practically assaulted me in the parking lot, and then when I pushed her back she slapped me!" I looked to see if he bought it, apparently he did.

"I thought you liked that?" His voice was filled with confusion. I sighed; I didn't like talking about my player ways. I spoke with fake smugness.

"I like to be the one assaulting them, not the other way around." I smiled slightly. Andrew chuckled at me then he left. The smile left my face the moment his back was turned. I silently made my way to Biology. I slid in my seat, too deep in thought to notice the mystery person next to me.

"Okay class, I want you to turn to your partner for the rest of the year and find out about their interests." Mr. MacMillan began as soon as everyone settled down. "Once you and your partner are done, you have to share what you learn, get started." I sighed and turned towards whoever would be doing my homework for the year. When I turned my jaw fell open.


	5. Partners, New Friends and Confrontations

AN: Did anyone see the Twilight Soundtrack Songs! I'm gong to buy that Nov.4. I love the song Decode by Paramore! Anyways here is the newest chapter! ENJOY!!

* * *

EPOV

Dammit! The world must hate me. I can kiss the idea of someone doing my homework goodbye.

"OH MY GOSH! Eddie, we're like partners!" _Thank you Captain Obvious_. As Kylie continued squealing how it was destiny for us to be together I heard someone snort. When I turned around Bella was smiling sweetly. I hate her, but I would gladly sit next to her for the next year instead of Ky. In annoyance and frustration I glared back, Bella just continued to smile.

"So Eddie, tell me about yourself" She leaned over the table, giving me a clear view of her chest. Again, I felt a sudden wave of nausea pass through my body. _Someone kill me now! _ I was seconds from asking to go to the nurse.

"Well, I'm captain of the soccer team, I was adopted when I was 3, I love music and I hate girls that call me Eddie." I added the last part as a hint for Kylie.

"Well, I'm the captain of the girl's basketball team, I'm the most popular girl at the school, and I love you." For the second time today, my jaw dropped. Did she just say she loved me; she must be high or something. Bella must have been listening the whole time because she was in a laughing fit, but I was too stunned to say something back.

"Okay class, it's time to share what you learned." Thankfully Mr. MacMillian saved me from commenting on Ky's confession. I looked over to Bella's table to find her giggling quietly, while her partner Andrew looked confused. Ugh, I can't stand her; I turned back to the teacher who was now in the process of picking who was going to start.

"Cullen and Santana." Great, who knows what Kylie's going to say about me, she was to busy staring at me. I couldn't really saw anything because I wasn't really paying attention to her either. I slowly walked to the front the class thinking about what to say. Right when I was about to speak, Ky interrupted me.

"Eddikins is the captain of the soccer team, he was adopted when he was 3 and he totally agrees we should go out because we're both captains of sports and it makes senses for us to be together!" She beckoned for me to start but I was on the verge of passing out. Mark the time and day, Kylie Santana lost her mind today. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Eddie, it's your turn to speak." Kylie nudged me in my side. My reverie was broken when Bella laughed out loud. The whole class turned to look at her; she blushed furiously and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Well…Ky is the captain of the girl's basketball team, she isn't my girlfriend and she…."My mind went completely blank, what did she say, beside that she loved me; I wasn't going to announce that to the class.

"Is that all Mr. Cullen?" Mr. MacMillian raised his eyebrows, well tried because his Botox was made that impossible. I found that really creepy when we learned he got Botox because he was like 80 years old and that would take at least 20 injections to get out one wrinkle.

"Yes sir, we're done." I sighed in relief when he allowed us to go back to our seats. I was about to take a nap but the teacher was about to call on someone else to share.

"Swan and Williams." My head shot up, this was going to be interesting. Bella tripped twice trying to make it to the front. I'm surprised she didn't fall. Mr. MacMillian told them to start.

"Bella used to live in Forks, but she moved when she was a baby. Her parents aren't together and she has a step-dad. As most of us know Chief Swan is her dad. She likes classical music and reading." Wow, if I didn't hate her so much, Bella and I could've been great friends.

"Andrew, you forgot to say that she's a slut!" Kylie shouted. I had to laugh because the look on Bella's face was priceless; it was a cross of horror and shock. Ky smirked with glee, obviously pleased with her effect on Bella. Bella looked at her, who was smiling directly at Bella, whose eyes began to fill with tears. My smile widened when Bella ran out the classroom.

"Santana and Cullen, detention after school in here." This was different, detention on the 1st day of school. Normally I waited until the 2nd day to get in trouble. Oh well, I leaned back in my seat and tuned out the rest of the introductions.

Class was over in a flash, not that I paid attention to it anyway. I was replying the incident in biology. Bella's face was etched in my head so I couldn't help but feel regret. I had to admit that what happened was a little mean. Sighing, I walked out the classroom. I expected to be attacked by a crowd of love struck girls. What I didn't expect was being ambushed by my own sister.

"What the hell is wrong with you, why are you such a jackass!" Alice punched me in the stomach, I bent over in pain. I was surprised because that actually hurt. I must have done something wrong because she was swearing at hyper speed and she only cussed when she was pissed.

"Crap that hurts, what did I do? She stopped punching me for a moment and glared at me before speaking.

"You know fucking well what you did asshole!" I thought back for a moment and shook my head no. I didn't do anything to her, unless she found out about her favorite shirt that Emmett used as towel. I was about to apologize but she interrupted me.

"Edward, why did you say that about Bella, she didn't do anything to you!" Alice's eyes were bright with fury. I didn't take that into concern because I was too busy wondering how she found out about that.

"What are you talking about?" I decided to play dumb before I revealed anything. Wrong choice because she punched me again; how did she find out about biology?

"IN BIOLOGY! You and her girlfriend called Bella a slut, which I find ironic considering that you're quite the man whore yourself!"

"Why does it matter to you what I did, you don't even know here." Something I said must have been meant something to Alice because her face softened.

"That's were you're mistaken dear brother I've meet her before."

APOV

Ugh! I hate that boy!" Mike Newton accidently spilled soda on my new Ella Moss baby doll top. I just bought this too, however this gave me a reason to go shopping again. Planning my new shopping trip I walked in the bathroom to see a girl sitting on the ground. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was crying. I quickly forgot what I was here for and went to sit by the girl.

"Hi I'm Alice." I didn't want to scare the girl so I thought it would be best to start out subtle. She lifted her head to say something but I gasped in surprise. She was so pretty, even though her brown eyed were red from crying. I wonder why she's crying.

"I'm Bella." She spoke so softly I barely heard her. I gave her a quick look over. I can't believe it, she had fashion sense and she didn't look slutty. I knew right then that we would be best friends.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you crying?" I could see she was debating in her head whether to tell me or not. She sighed and began to speak.

"There's this guy named Edward, he tried to get me to make out with him but I said no. I guess he doesn't take rejection well because he threatened to get revenge." I was barely listening because I was in shock. My brother made her cry just because she didn't fall for his player ways. Why was he such an asshole! I had no answer so I continued to listen to Bella's story.

"At first I didn't think he actually meant it, but now everyone seems to hate me and in biology his girlfriend called me a slut and he started laughing at me." Tears began to stream down her face; I was going to have a little talk with my dear brother. Maybe I could get Jazz and Emmett to help. I already know that Rose would help because she already wants to slap Edward for being a player.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll take care of everything." I quickly got up and lent a hand. She stared at it for a moment then took it. I stared at her for a moment; I was slightly puzzled by her actions. She just stared back and smiled. I get her to tell me what that was about sooner or later. The bell rang and we both scurried out the bathroom.

"Bye Bella, don't worry about anything I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Alice, it's nice to know that not everyone is a jerk" She gave me one last smile and walked to her next class. I ran to Edward's class so I could knock some sense in that boy. I wanted to attack him for hurting Bella, how could he be so stupid. Luckily for me, that retard was my poor excuse for a brother. I have all day to make him suffer.

When the dumbass walked out the building I jumped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, why are you such a jackass!" In my defense, I wasn't the one to cuss but today I was pissed! How could he be so cruel to Bella, why did he have to be so freaking stupid! I was so angry I started punching as a way to relieve my anger.

"Crap that hurts…" I was mentally congratulating myself, because when you stand at 4'10 hurting someone as big as Edward was a HUGE accomplishment. "What did I do?" I stopped punching him for a moment and glared. His eyes were filled with confusion which pissed me off even more. For the love of all that is holy! How idiotic could you be? What did he do besides hurt my new friend, turned the whole school against her and become a bigger ass then what he was before.

"You know fucking well what you did asshole!" Esme would probably cry and ask where she went wrong raising me if she heard swearing. You couldn't blame though, I was so frustrated with this boy! Edward's eyes tightened as he thought. He opened his mouth to say something but I wasn't done speaking.

"Edward, why did you say that about Bella, she didn't do anything to you!" You have to be heartless in order to be so mean just because a girl denied you. He thought for a moment the looked me straight in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" So he was playing stupid now, I'll bet he'll remember now. I began to punch him again, he was so stubborn!

"IN BIOLOGY! You and her girlfriend called Bella a slut, which I find ironic considering that you're quite the man whore yourself!" He looked up and his eyes had a wicked glint.

"Why does it matter to you what I did, you don't even know her." I smiled, I can't to see his face when he learns I made friends with Bella,

"That's were you're mistaken dear brother, I've meet her before." Man I wish I had a camera because Edward looked like someone torched his Volvo, pelted it with rocks, and then put a bow on top.

"What….what are you talking about?" He looked horrified, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks to you Eddie, I made a new friend." He was speechless, so I continued to talk. "My new friend Bella told me about your little encounters today, I can't help but wonder why?" He came out of his daze because his face twisted into a grimace.

"It's none of your business Alice; this is between me and her." His voice was cold with a menacing edge to it. If I wasn't so angry I would have taken a step back because the look on his face was frightening. Not willing to leave with no information I retaliated.

"On the contrary, it is my business, Bella is my friend and you are my brother." The last part was a lie, this wasn't the face of my brother, I didn't know this person. "Now all I want to know is why you hate her; is it because she isn't falling for you like all the other hoes at this school or that she sees you as you really are, a jackass!" Edward shuddered for a quick second before he regained his composure.

"Like I said Alice, it's none of your business." He walked past me, pushing me to the side ever so slightly.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, I went to the Bay Area two days ago to visit my uncle and his internet was down. Thanks to my awesome computer skills I fixed it. I hope this chapter was good. Please review, it will help me improve this story. I love you guy (girls) and I hope you like the story!  
**

**Peace Love and Twilight**


	6. Paranoia and Plans

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight, even if I threaten Santa by taking away his milk and cookies.**

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry i haven't updated in forever but homework seems to get bigger each day and i also had to study for the PSAT's. To all the awesome people who reviewed, I would like to thank:

soccerg95

aimeecullenz I LOVE YOU!!

And-you-said-drugs-are-bad

-CAUTION-dazzler

Edward's La tua Cantante

ema666

Iridescent Blue

CraZe4twilite

taniiah

mudpie94

animeprincess3173

xMidnightlullaby

vampireadtic

clumsy2death

Elizabeth McCarthy

Kari-Jani

Medicatingperfection

4everbellaxedward

inlovewithagreeneyedangel

BPOV

_How could someone be so mean?_

I mean all I did was refuse him. He shouldn't be so butt hurt! I thought the little stunt he pulled with Kylie in the bathroom was cruel, but this was a whole new level. The glares and cold shoulders I've been receiving all make sense now, it was all the doing of those two. The whole school probably thinks I'm a slut now; it seems that whatever Edward and Kylie say the whole student body believes!

_Bella, you shouldn't let him to get to you._ I thought to myself, crying isn't going to help. I know I should stop but my emotions always get the best of me, once I start crying I can't stop. Finally I reached the bathroom and sat on the ground.

_You have two options Bella, either you tell him to back the fuck off or you sit here in do nothing. _Option 1 was out of the question because there was the possibility that I would get jumped if I even talked to Edward. Also, there is the fact that I might freeze up when I begin to speak. All in all, Option 2 is looking very appealing. As I was thinking and crying quietly, I heard the door creak open. At first I was scared, I thought I was Kylie and her group. To my relief it was a pixie like girl whose eyes were filled with concern. She gave me look-over and sat down beside me.

"Hi I'm Alice." I had to admit I was a little surprised that she actually spoke to me. I was pretty sure that people thought I was the loser that you don't even look at yet alone talk to. After a moment of recovery, I finally replied in a low murmur.

"I'm Bella." Alice looked trustworthy, but like Andrew, I really can't be sure. I hope that she is different as well because I would love to tell Charlie that I made at least one friend without lying to him.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you crying?" Crap, she just had to ask that question didn't she? I don't know if I should tell her, part of me did but another part was saying that I shouldn't. Deciding to do as I felt, the whole day's events spilled from my lips.

"There's this guy named Edward, he tried to get me to make out with him but I said no. I guess he doesn't take rejection well because he threatened to get revenge." The moment I spoke Edward's name, anger replaced the concern in her eyes. Ignoring that, I continued on. "At first I didn't think he actually meant it, but now everyone seems to hate me and in biology his girlfriend called me a slut and he started laughing at me." I was happy to have told Alice, it felt good to tell someone, but at the same time I began to cry because I realized that if I didn't do something now, my memories of high school would be about ridicule and other unpleasant things.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll take care of everything." She must have been surprised by the sudden wave of emotion that came over me because she spoke in a comforting voice. All of a sudden she stood up and held out a hand. At that very instant flashbacks of this morning raced through my and I realized a lot of things can start from simply lending a hand. I stared at it before grabbing it because I knew that this hand would lead to happier things. She looked at me, a little puzzled by my actions before pulling me out the bathroom when the bell rang.

"Bye Bella, don't worry about anything I'll take care of it." I could hear certainty ring in every word she had said. I really hope that Alice and I will be very good friends because she was very trustworthy.

"Thanks Alice, it's nice to know that not everyone is a jerk" I was more than nice actually; it's a little scary when you think the whole school is against you. Just because I was so happy to have found someone I could confide in I beamed back at her as I turned to leave. Luckily, the rest of the day went without any incidents.

When I arrived home, I immediately started on dinner. I decided on steak and veggies because I wanted to make something that might take my mind off a certain boy. When I was done setting the table, Charlie finally pulled in the driveway. After hanging up his gun and coat he sat done at the table.

"Ummm, it smells good Bells." He sniffed the air a few times before rubbing his stomach. I laughed a little when he started to lick his lips involuntary. I quickly put the food in front of him before he accidentally ate the napkins. He opened his eyes and tore into the food. I followed suit but more lady-like.

"So Bells, how was school?" In his defense it was an innocent question but the next time someone brings up school one more time, I will run them over with my truck!

"It was um, interesting, meet lots of people and that's about it." I wasn't lying, today was the most interesting day of my life.

"Well that's great, focus on school, not boys, and wait till you're done with college." He won't have to worry about that anytime soon because as far as I'm concerned all the guys at Forks High were all asses, except Andrew. After putting up the dishes I ran up to my room and took a nice long shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into my room to get my pajamas. Maybe I was just being paranoid but I had the strange feeling I was being watched. Pushing away the feeling, I turned the lights off and drifted into a dreamless slumber

MPPOV

**Job Schedule:**

Subject: Beautiful

Time: 10:30 PM

Purpose: Study and Destroy **(AN: Not Literally)**

Customer: 2Hot4You

EPOV

"So you can do it….yeah…no I'm not ob….how much…whatever I've got it….great, I owe you man." Phase Three is now in action, people might say I'm taking this too far but Bella has it coming. To tell my sister, to actually turn my own family against me is taking it too far. Alice was still mad at me from this morning. I know it was rude of me to act so cold towards my sister but I just needed time to process what I had learned. Alice and Bella couldn't be friends, it could ruin my plan. The chance of that actually happening was low but I still don't want to risk it.

"Edward!!" What now, one by one my brothers and sister have been taking turns yelling at me because Alice told them about what I had done to Bella. You would have thought that she was their sibling and I was the loser. It seems as if they care for her more than me, and that pisses me off even more. I slowly made my way to the living room to pretend to actually listen the lecture I was about to be given. To my surprise Esme and Carlisle where sitting on the couch. I gulped and walked to my doom.

"Now young man, I am aware of the events that have occurred between you and Bella Swan at school." Carlisle looked at me dead in the eye as he spoke, each second passing made me want to look away from his burning gaze.

"Dear, why would you do that, I thought I raised you better than that." Esme looked as if she wanted to cry. This time the pang of regret hit me with so much force I wanted to fall to my knees. I needed to make this right even if that meant putting my plans on hold.

"This is unacceptable son, and as your punishment you have to be friends with Ms. Swan and I want you to invite her over next week." WHAT THE HELL!! I call a girl a slut and my punishment is to be friends with her, yet when I break a vase my car privileges are taken away. There is something seriously wrong with my parents.

"But Dad, you can't possible expect me to be friends with this girl!"

"Actually I do expect this and more." I knew there was no way out of this so I just nodded my head and trudged back up to my room. As I passed my siblings rooms I heard hushed whispers which let me know that they were discussing my punishment. I shut my door and began to think of ways I could pretend to be Bella's friend. The main problem was that I needed her to trust me first. That was going to take some time. During my time of thought I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

APOV

"Come in!" Wasn't someone angry? It's his fault anyways, messing with poor Bella like that. However this plan my parents thought of wasn't going to work and I needed to discuss this with Edward.

"So how are you going to get Bella to trust you?" His forehead creased in deep concentration.

"Ughh, I honestly don't know, maybe send her some flowers or something." The retard actually thought that flowers were going to get Bella to forgive him, how stupid can you get! I decided that it was time to get to the point.

"Let me tell you something big bro, Bella is my friend and ifyou have the slightest intention of making her your friend and taking it back the next week I'll shove Emmett's football cup down your throat. **(AN: The cup that protects guy's kids)** I saw him shudder for a quick second then continued on doing whatever he was doing before.

"No need to get violent Alice, that was never the plan." I don't believe him, his voice was too innocent. I decided I would get to the bottom of this later.

"That better be true because I will kick your ass again if necessary!" Out the corner of my eye I saw Edward shudder once again. I was going to finish this conversation tonight, but I need to work on my plan to help Bella get Edward back and I know the perfect way to do it.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I promise you Edward won't be a jerk much longer, i just taking their relationship slow because I personally dislike the stories were Edward and Bella declare their undying love in the 3rd chapter. (That's just me though) They will go through friendship and the love but not as quckly as most people write their stories. Anyways please review because i want to write something that everyone will enjoy and that can't happen inless you guys (girls) review!! Enjoy the story!!

**Peace Love and Twilight**


	7. Author's Note 2

..

.

Sorry to say but I will have to put Revenge Always Ends In Love and Unshed Tears on a temporary hiatus because of finals and the holidays. I know I promised two chapters but my life it become pretty chaotic so. I probably will update sometime in January, so until then Happy Holidays and New Years!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace Love and Twilight


	8. Breakdowns and Pain

**AN: As an early Christmas present I decided to update _Revenge Always Ends in Love_ and _Unshed Tears _one last time before I disappear. Hope you like it. Please Review!! I also revised this chapter after some small yet important mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.  
**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**MPPOV**

I sat down on the bench across from Starbucks, waiting for 2Hot4You. We were meeting to discuss the details of my service and the costs. I'm all business when it comes to my job and being late was not an option. I was getting ready to leave when my customer finally arrived.

"Your late, we agreed to 12:30 AM." 2Hot4You just looked at me with a smirk on their face. "If you're not going to take this seriously, I won't do this."

"Calm down, I was just taking care of some issues."

"Sure, anyways this job you have offered me is a little risky, to spy, videotape and then distribute is a huge request."

"Whatever, just tell me the costs to do so, I just want this done before huge soccer game!" My customer took a second to calm down before looking at me intently.

"This service is very expensive; I insure quality results and can complete any task given." 2Hot4You looked doubtful as they pursed their lips.

"Listen, money is not an object; I just want what I asked for done!"

"Trust me, I never fail an assignment, don't you remember Cassie Durham?" I remember that assignment well; Cassie stole her best friend's boyfriend, so I was asked to ruin Little Cassie's life. I heard that she moved to California after the whole town shunned her after she was "caught" with drugs and other unmentionable items in her backpack.

"Yeah, I remember her…. You did that?" I smiled at 2Hot4You as a way to show I did. Realization showed in her eyes before an evil smirk spread across her face.

"Wonderful, I have a feeling that this will work out well."

**BPOV**

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I noticed the familiar Volvo parked across from me. I wonder what Alice did to Edward; I would have felt sad for him if he wasn't such a jerk because I think Alice can be scary if she wanted. Sighing I walked to class, hopefully today won't be as bad as yesterday. Thankfully I had the first 4 periods of school with Andrew.

"Sup Bella, did you see Edward yet? Andrew knew of my dislike towards Edward and was looking out for me.

"Nope and let's hope it stays that why." Class started and I was forced to pay attention to fascinating world of grammar. The first two periods were drama free, a nice girl whose name was Angela chatted with me in between periods. As we were walking towards Math class I was tackled by a small mass of spiky black hair.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about Edward, its super important!!!!!!!!!!!" How she managed to yell that in one breath, I have no clue. I smiled apologetically at Angela who had a small smile on her face. She probably found the fact that I was being dragged away by a fun-sized girl amusing. After being pulled into the girl's bathroom Alice began ranting.

" I have no clue what my parent's were thinking but this is the stupidest idea ever, Edward being nice and becoming your friend is like me not going shopping after the a new collection of Jimmy Choo's come out!" My eyes were literally bugged out at the words "Edward" "Nice" "Your" and "Friend" were said. Alice was right her parents are crazy.

"Nice analogy Alice, but seriously, the chances of Edward and I becoming friends are slim to zero." Maybe even a little less, who knows? One thing I do know it that Edward couldn't be nice even if someone handed him a manual how to.

"Yeah I know, but be careful because I don't trust him and I don't want you to get hurt again." Her green eyes looked into my brown ones trying to send me a message. I hadn't known Alice long but she is like the sister I never had. I pulled her into a hug before replying.

"Don't worry; if anyone was getting hurt it would be Edward." Maybe a slap or two would set him straight, however I can use this situation to my advantage. After separating from Alice, I plotted my revenge. You better watch out Edward Cullen, something just might bit you in the ass.

**EPOV**

Thank goodness its lunch, time to put Operation: Get Into Bella's Good Graces (G.I.B.G.G. for short) in action. My hands began to sweat as I reached for the cafeteria doors, my stomach heaved unpleasantly. Ugh, why is it so hard just to go in there and apologize, it's just a girl.

"Did your brain cells finally burn out Eddie." A soft voice cut off my pondering. I turned around to face the reason of my problems.

"No Swan, I was waiting to open the door for you so you can't run into." I must have offended her because she pushed past me and walked into the cafeteria. Realizing why I was standing outside in the first place, I ran to catch up with Bella.

"Look, I'm sorry, let's just…"

"Finish that sentence with the words "start over" Edward and I will kick your ass!" Damn Alice must have told her my obligations; I started over with a different approach.

"What I was going to say was "Let's just stop trying to rip out each other's throat." And then I was going to apologize for the past few days." The lie rolled off my tongue easily and Bella seemed to by it. I think.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with the fact that your parents threatened you."

"Partly and because my behavior towards you was unjust I feel that I should get to know you instead." More lies. "Sit with me today so we can talk." Bella raised her eyebrow and smirked before she led us to a table secluded from everyone else. I felt my sister's eyes as well as Andrew's on us the entire time.

"So what would you like to know Mr. Apologetic?" Her brown eyes filled with curiosity. Her eyes were like pools of chocolate, so innocent and wise.

"Is there something on my face?" Her voice interrupted my staring. _She's just a girl Edward, calm down._

"No, you're perfect." Her face flushed a deep red before she used her hair as a curtain. _She's just a girl, stop reacting so strongly! _

"So what do you want know about?" Bella repeated the question as she stared into my eyes.

"Umm, why did you come to Forks?" That seemed like an innocent question or so I thought when I saw sadness fill her eyes. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I'm fine, I just miss her."

"Miss Who?

"My mom, she married this ass Phil and he just took control of everything. He told us what we could eat, what we would do and he trashed our house. My mom just let him because she was blinded by love. So one day I was just sick of his crap so I bought my ticket to Forks and here I am." Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she wept silently. I felt so helpless sitting beside her so I gently place an arm around her shoulder as an attempt to comfort her. I may not like her completely but Bella was one of a kind. She doesn't deserve to be in pain.

"I'm sorry about your shirt; I normally don't break down in public but I miss my mom so much." The longing to see her mom was evident in her voice. She scooted away, probably embarrassed.

"It's ok, Alice never let's me wear the same thing twice anyways." I tried to joke. Bella gave a quiet laugh before she frowned.

"Are you serious about wanting to start over?" I thought about it before answering. Bella showed me her vulnerable side, a side I doubt anyone has seen before. Screw my plans; I can't hurt her anymore, not now.

"I promise you I'm am completely serious, I want to be friends." She looked doubtful before answering.

"Edward, I can't completely trust after all the crap you did, but I have faith in you that you will stick to your promise." I just nodded my head while I thought of ways to get Bella's trust. I will make it up to her, I just have to.

**MPPOV**

Well now, my subject has just made my job a whole lot easier. All I have to do is plant the camera and my plan while go into motion. As I was plotting, someone sat in the seat across from me.

"You know it's bad for us to be seen in public, if something goes wrong we'll be suspected." I swear some people are so stupid, I can't risk being caught and I bet my customer can't either.

"Relax; you and I both know that we would be the last people suspected." 2Hot4You smirked as they took a sip of their juice. "I came here to notify you of some small details I left out at our last meeting."

"You know it might cost you extra, I already had a plan set."

"Like I said money is no option, I just wanted to tell you not to destroy Beautiful's life, just make them feel the same exact pain I did that day." My customer's smile had a haunted edge as they reflected on the past. I was told of that days event and I had to say it was quite sad indeed. I can see why 2Hot4You is the way they are. To be full of vengeance is a horrid yet amusing life. Well I guess amusing to me.

"I see, no life wrecking, just make it as emotionally painful as possible, got it." 2Hot4You smiled slightly before looking around.

"Your subject has just made my job easier you know?"

"How so?" So I told everything I had heard and 2Hot4You had a Cheshire Cat grin on their face.

"Well now, this makes things a whole lot interesting now doesn't it." I had to agree, this was very interesting. Beautiful better watch their back because you never know what could happen. Let the games begin.

* * *

**AN: Hmm, I wonder who the 2 mysterious people are? I hope you enjoy your early Christmas present, it's kinda weak because my brain hurts from finals. Please Review & HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PEACE LOVE & TWILIGHT**


	9. Penguin Heads,Serenades, and Pick Me Ups

**Hello wonderful people of the FanFiction world, I know I haven't updated in forever but I'm back! I'll have a chapter written for Unshed Tears by tomorrow and**** I'll need at least ten reviews for this story before I update again.**** I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. Remember the review bar is your friend.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Vans or Hannah Montana (Why would I want to?!)

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

The next few weeks turned out to be the most interesting weeks of my life. Since our talk, we both have attempted to …get along. It turned out harder than I thought; we always get into these heated debates over nothing. Yesterday the topic for debate was if schools were wasting their time trying to make the food healthier. Today it was if the headphones on Bella's Vans looked like strawberries, let's just say no one was winning this argument any time soon. **(AN: This argument really happened between my friends and I.)**

"Bella! How can you not see it, those two lines are the leaves and the ear pads are the berries!" I slammed my hand down on the table, willing Bella to see the damn fruit.

"What the hell are you talking about, its freaking headphones dumbass! If it was meant to be a strawberry it would be one and if anything it looks more like a penguin head then it does a strawberry!" Her face was flushed a deep scarlet as she threw her hands in the air with frustration.

"Hold up, did you just say it looks like a penguin head" My lips quivered, a laugh threatened to fall out. Seriously though, a penguin head, you've got to be kidding me!

"Yes Mr. Cullen, I said a penguin head…" She started telling me how it looked like it, but I never heard a word because I burst out in laughter from the hilarity that is Bella Swan.

"Congratulations Bells, you've just been elected as leader of the Magical Ponies from Rainbowland!" She glared at me before chucking her notebook at my head.

"Laugh all you want, but if you see the penguin it means you're not crazy" Bella stood up and strolled out the classroom, leaving me on the ground laughing and with big red splotch in the middle of my forehead. I quickly got up when I noticed the whole class staring at me as they packed up their things. I gathered up my stuff and apologized to the teacher on the way out. I scanned the hall for and soon spotted her by her locker talking to Angela Weber. I stealthily crept up behind Bella and whispered in her ear.

"It's not nice to ditch your best friend." She jumped in the air with a startled gasp before turning towards me with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, it's also rude to interrupt people when they're talking to someone else." Her cheeks were splotched with pink as she lectured me.

"I'm sorry mother, I won't do it again," I turned my gaze towards Angela, who was standing awkwardly, waiting to continue her conversation with Bella.

"Hello Angela, how are you today?" Angela lifted her dull grey eyes up to his before answering.

"I'm doing fine…actually I'm doing great!" She walked away quickly with a big smile on her face, saying she was going to talk to some guy called Ben.

"Ok, that was weird, is she always like that?" I asked Bella as I watched Angela disappear in the crowds.

"Nope, something wonderful must have happened because I've never seen her smile like that before." Bella just shrugged it off before leading us to into the cafeteria. We decided it sit at what we now call our table and play our usual game of twenty questions, however the game we played always had a theme.

"Edtard, you're so going down, today is my day!"

"Really now Belly, have you checked your calendar cuz it's the month of Edward."

"Psh, the month of dumbass passed Eddie Boy!"

"Bring it Swan, you can't handle me, no one can, I'm greatness"

"Psh, your 'greatness' can kiss my penguins!"

"Shut up and put your fists in!"

" ROCK!"

"PAPER!"

"SCISSORS!"

"BOOM!!!!" Damn, she won, who knows what Bella is going to pick seeing most of her topics were extremely strange. Last week was Speedos… don't ask.

"I have decided, today's topic is…. relations!" Hmm, that doesn't seem that bad, I sure my relations with people were pretty ok, I think.

"Fine, you start, but we have the option to not answer one question of our choosing." She nodded her head in agreement before starting. The words that came out of her mouth told me this wasn't as easy as I thought it was. Shit, I'm about use my option to pass, damn you Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

"So Edward, what's up with you and Angela?" It was an easy enough question; well that's what I thought until I saw Edward stiffen. His green eyes flashed with panic as he remained silent.

"Um… I think I'm going to pass on that one." He ran his fingers through his hair before stealing the cookie off my plate and eating it. I looked at him questioningly before pressing the issue.

"Why, it's a simple question?"

"Why Miss Swan, I believe it's my turn to ask the question." He smirked, knowing he was right. "So, what's up with you and Andrew?"

"Um, he's a good guy friend of mine, we help each other study for our classes and things…we talk about random stuff and he makes me laugh." I could have said a lot more but I noticed Edward's eyes harden as I spoke.

"What is he, your new best friend, are you trying to replace me Isabella?" Edward cried feigning shock. I laughed, he was so overdramatic, but I guess no one is perfect. Playing along I started to assure Edward he could never be replaced. I threw my hands over by heart and began.

"Why Edward, I'm appalled, a thousand Andrews couldn't replace you, you will always be my partner in crime, the yin to my yang, and the pig in my blanket…wait that sounds wrong but never mind, Edward you are irreplaceable!" I stood in my seat and started to sing:

_Your a True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again your a  
True Friend_

However before I could sing the rest, Edward threw me over his shoulder and ran out of the lunch room. Angry for cutting me off at the best part, I pounded on his back as I yelled at him for being an ass. He stopped in the empty hallway and sat me down on the ground. I continued to yell at him until once again I was cut off, however this time Edward covered my mouth with his hand. By this point I was irritated with being shut up and licked his palm. I smiled smugly as he wiped his hand off in disgust.

"That's what you get for messing up my song, idiot!" Edward glared at me and continued wiping his hand, geez, germophobic much.

"Bella, that song was messed up before you opened your mouth."

"That didn't mean you had to drag me out the cafeteria!"

"Yeah it did, Bella you were singing Hannah Montana in the cafeteria, everybody was looking at us and it was just plain weird having you serenade to me." I rolled my eyes; he acted like running out of the cafeteria with me over his shoulder wasn't weird.

"Oh stop being a big baby; I was trying to comfort you, seeing you were all upset because you thought I would replace you with Andrew."

"I was not upset, I was just messing around."

"Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that ok." We quieted, refusing to look at one another. The tension between us thickened and I began to squirm. I wanted to say something; anything but I won't be the first to give up. Finally Edward sighed and turned to look at me, repentance clear in his eyes.

"Look Bella, I'm tired of arguing, I'm sorry for everything, how about we just hangout?" He held out his hand and I stared at it, unsure of myself and if I handle this, handle us.

**EPOV**

Bella just stared at my hand, conflict raging in her eyes, yet she didn't say a word. I pulled my hand back, slightly hurt by the rejection and turned away from her. I just wish I could gain her trust, I wanted to be her friend, I really did, but everything about her is just so confusing. I don't know what I should do and I feel like I'm going to screw everything up. Maybe we could never be friends. I started to get up when I felt Bella crawl over to me and pull me into a light hug. To say I was surprised would be an understatement; to be honest I was shocked. It took me a while to respond but finally I gently hugged her back.

"I'm sorry too, let's stop bickering and just talk, after all I wouldn't want to lose my partner in crime." She whispered in my ear before letting me go. I smiled slightly before leaning against the wall, side by side with Bella. We talked about anything and everything except the conversation in the cafeteria. It was a different but nice experience for us and I knew I would have to tread the waters carefully if I wanted our friendship to last. Hopefully Bella would feel the same way I did and let me prove myself worthy of her trust and in return be my friend.

* * *

**Well there is my chapter, I hope you like it and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed!**

**Love Peace & Twilight,**

**bubbly4edward**


	10. PLEASE READ!

Disregard if you are new to this story, those who review often and or reviewed the last chapter

AN: Without reviews I can't make the story more enjoyable for you. So **PLEASE** review, I don't care if it's a flame or just a short comment that says update soon, I would just appreciate some **feedback**.

Peace Love & Twilight

bubbly4edward


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't updated, but I'm experiencing a HUGE writer's block, or what I like to call a Strawberry Stand-Still. (thanx angstgoddess003) I would appreciate it if you PM me with ideas for this story, it would super awesome if you did. If you would like to review, please do so on another chapter, this will be be deleted eventually.

PEACE LOVE & TWILIGHT

bubbyl4edward


End file.
